


Bonds

by deerna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, No actual BDSM scene, Pre-Slash, Self-Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: To be honest, it wasn’t uncommon for Hanzo to run away right after a mission, without letting Angela check him over. Jesse suspected that, since she had been the one to treat Genji all those years ago, Hanzo simply didn’t want to face her; on the other hand, though now he was starting to blend well with the rest of the team, he still wasn’t comfortable around the others.It was a miracle that he accepted Jesse’s nagging at all, really.





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This is less polished than I would like, and less explicit than I hoped, but I hope you still like it.

Hanzo opened the door and Jesse instantly forgot the reason he’d been knocking.

He looked completely different from usual; his greying hair was loose around his face and on his shoulders, instead of tied up in in a severe knot at the top of his head; it made him look both sharper and softer, with those high cheekbones of his. Hanzo’s regular battle robe in vibrant colors had been swapped out for a lighter one in a solid dark blue, a hand wrapped around the cloth to keep it closed around his neck; Jesse was so used to seeing Hanzo’s bare chest that he looked weird so properly covered up. 

“Yes?” Hanzo rasped, annoyance dripping from his voice.

“Uh.” Jesse coughed, trying to play off the fact that he’d been staring. “Hey, Hanzo. Didn’t see you at the infirmary, you sure you’re all right?”

To be honest, it wasn’t uncommon for Hanzo to run away right after a mission, without letting Angela check him over. Jesse suspected that, since she had been the one to treat Genji all those years ago, Hanzo simply didn’t want to face her; on the other hand, though now he was starting to blend well with the rest of the team, he still wasn’t comfortable around the others.

It was a miracle that he accepted Jesse’s nagging at all, really. He didn’t know what it was, but Hanzo was strangely more relaxed around him. It was really a weird thing, since Jesse had wanted to wring Hanzo’s neck since Blackwatch, since he discovered what he had done to Genji; but Genji had immediately picked up on Hanzo’s weird behaviour, and he had begged Jesse to humour him. So yeah, all that Jesse was doing was doing Genji a favour.

It had nothing to do with the fact that, once he got used to him, Hanzo wasn’t actually that bad to spend time with. He was an asshole, sure; he didn’t care about hurting Jesse’s feelings, and he wore his guilt without shame, which was something Jesse really disliked. On the other hand, competent, careful and focused, Hanzo was a joy to work with; and beyond the prickly exterior and the prideful attitude, Jesse could sense something else, a sense of loss and grief, of loneliness and pain. 

He really didn’t know what he was doing to soothe him, but despite everything Jesse had always been glad to be of help to someone, even if that someone was Hanzo Shimada.

And Hanzo deflated, defeated, under Jesse’s casually concerned question.

“I’m fine. Thanks for checking,” he muttered, trying to close the door. 

“You know you can tell me or Genji if something is wrong, right?” Jesse insisted, jamming his boot between the door and its frame, almost stepping in the room. “I know you hate it when I pry, but you been awfully jumpy lately, darling. Talk to me.”

“It’s nothing.” Quick, dismissive. Hanzo looked away instead of staring him down like he usually did, and that was in itself a huge red flag in Jesse’s book. “I’m taking care of it.”

“Are you hurt?” Jesse asked again. “There’s a kit in every room here in Gibraltar, and I-”

“McCree,” Hanzo snapped, letting go of the robe to push him out of the room. “I’m fine. It’s what you said, I’m… jumpy. Restless. I’m taking care of it, I just need to get out of my head for a while-”

“Darling,” Jesse interrupted him, mouth dry, eyes falling on Hanzo’s neck. “Is that rope?”

Realising his mistake, Hanzo’s hand flew back to the neck of his robe, attempting to cover himself up again, but Jesse had already seen the thin, royal blue rope knotted elegantly around his neck. He was surprised to see _shame_ etched on Hanzo’s usually proud and defiant face.

“I don’t-” the archer stammered, embarrassed. “I’m- you-”

It was one of those things. Hanzo wore his sins on the sleeve like a badge, witness of his lost honor, but he had a hard time to admit that he was just human; he hated asking for help. 

“There was this kid in Blackwatch that did beautiful knots,” Jesse said slowly. “I never could persuade her to teach me. What do you say we make a deal?”

Caught off guard, Hanzo’s eye widened almost comically. “What?”

“You teach me how to do those knots, and I check that you don’t accidentally hang yourself. I’ve been told that you shouldn’t do this kind of stuff without a spotter.”

“This is not weight-lifting,” Hanzo said weakly, but he swung the door open to let him in. 

Jesse had never really been inside Hanzo’s room, but it looked more or less like he had pictured it: very little personal items were scattered around, but for a duffle bag under the bed, the case of his bow against a wall and a few pieces of clothing. The bed had been pushed closer to the corner, to leave a free space in the middle of the room. Around a blanket spread on the floor, there was more blue rope coiled tightly on itself, what looked like a hunting knife and a half empty bottle from Jesse’s personal stash of whiskey. 

He couldn’t smell the alcohol on Hanzo yet, but as the archer circled the room, carefully stepping over the items on the floor, Jesse could see how loose his step was, the liquid roll of his muscles down the shoulders and the back, the slightly uncertainty of his balance when he sank to his knees. He looked still nervous, ready to bolt or to kick Jesse out. 

Carefully, Jesse slowly took his boots off, placing them neatly next to the door, before sitting down in front of Hanzo, waiting for his lead.

“Genji cannot know. Nobody can,” Hanzo warned, and that wasn’t good. He was working himself up instead of calming down. 

“How often do you do this?” Jesse asked, attempting to distract him.

“I’m serious, McCree.”

Jesse took a deep breath. “I know. But really Hanzo, we all have our little ways to wind down. Nobody’s going to care if you like tying yourself up. Now, show me how it’s done.” 

Hanzo took a deep breath and shrugged his kimono off. 


End file.
